The present invention relates generally to a combined-area display method, and more specifically, to a method, a device, and a computer program for combining and displaying multiple areas of a document.
In recent years, there have been increased opportunities for browsing a document on a device having a small display area, such as a smartphone, or a large display area, such as a multi-screen device. Some users desire to combine and browse multiple user-desired areas in such an environment.